


Years Between

by NathanieloftheSky



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanieloftheSky/pseuds/NathanieloftheSky
Summary: Eponine couldn't see what was so special about the girl Marius was fascinated by, but well, let's just say time mends in strange ways.





	1. I don't have a good chapter title for this yet

Eponine rolled her eyes, following the trail of hopeless gushing rather than the source himself. Marius walked in front of her, holding the side of his face as he blushed madly over the thought of the girl he saw a few days earlier. She smiled fondly, picking at the hem of her sleeves. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the city streets bursting with orange and red leaves, patches of what once was white snow, and the gleaming fairy lights that curled about the tree tops and climbing the trims of the buildings. The stars were hiding behind the clouds and yet, she saw them cascade against the window panes.

"She looks like pure sunlight. You should see her hair! I bet it's soft. It looks like new-fallen snow!"

"It's white? How old is this woman?" Eponine scrunched up her eyebrows.

"No, no, it's like a really light, pale blue. Almost like the sky but more like cotton candy."

"Are you sure? Cotton candy is bright. I should know, Gavroche tries to make me buy it for him every time take him to the park."

"Did you ever figure out if those two kids he plays with are your siblings?" Marius slowed down a bit and walked in step with her.

"No, we can't get a hold of the information. I tried getting Azelma to look, but she doesn't seem to care as much as Gavroche and I..." she trailed off a bit crossing her arm. Montparnasse said he would bring her a jacket as quickly as he could, but with a few heists gone wrong, he was lying low. It wasn't cold out, necessarily, but the wind felt like knives in her chest.

"Don't worry, the theater is right around the corner." Marius smiled brightly, almost as if he represented a fire. He smelled like one too, not that she was smelling him or anything. She just happen to know that his roommate had a friend who gifted Marius with these cologne sticks that you burn and then sort of waft onto yourself. Eponine didn't really know the details too well, not even who gave it to him--was it the guy whose face sported more freckles than Marius (if that was even possible) or the guy whose lip was busted the day he first met Eponine (smiling a toothy grin and joking through the evident pain). Marius never hung around them often, supposedly because of a difference in opinions, but everyone held a mutual respect for each other, even for Eponine. So, invited to a movie by people she barely knew, led the two down the sidewalk.

"I really feel like I'm intruding." Eponine grimaced.

"What makes you think that?! They welcome everyone and I already told Courfeyrac you were coming. He would get so upset if one person didn't show that I could actually win a bet saying he would personally stop by their house and take them to something he'd think they'd want to go see or do."

"Wow. And you are confident about that?"

"Ponine, I may not always be the most graceful or confident of people, but this guy is insane." Marius linked arms with her. "I don't know who would ever turn you away anyways."

"You're so dorky," she playfully pushed his face away and grinned.

"Here we are!" Marius pointed towards the old theater a few doors ahead of them, lights dancing around the titles of silent films in languages Eponine couldn't pronounce. They headed to the window, Marius buying two tickets with some pocket change.The yellow light poured out of the glass doors and illuminated the stains on the old bricks.

"Eponine? Did you, did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry?" She glanced up in a daze.

"Here is your ticket. They are inside the lobby, um, waiting for...us..." He got really red and pointed a long finger towards the doors behind her. She turned around to find a rather short, rather...eccentric man pressing his face against the glass with a grin taking up three fourths of his face.

"Is that..." Eponine glanced over at Marius and back at the man who simply backed off slowly, beckoning them in with a rather creepy wave of the hand.

"I told you," Marius whispered, following after Eponine, nearly stepping on her heels.

"I though Courfeyrac was going hold his own funeral if you didn't show up in time." A tall man with slim glasses and the most flawless of faces stood beside the short man,  most likely the one known as Courfeyrac.

"Sorry, we took a few wrong turns, but luckily Eponine actually knew what theater this was."

"Ah, so you are the one Marius talks about," the tall man held out his hand and Eponine shook it. Her jaw dropped.

"What do you use? I have never--oh my god."

"That's what I say every time he graces my presence." Courfeyrac added, but the man didn't seem to hear him.

"I'm sorry?" the man awkwardly laughed.

"That's Combeferre," Courfeyrac interrupted, "I think he's just naturally soft. I am Courfeyrac, but you knew that. I am so excited you are here! I have been dying to meet you! Oh! And over there, the blonde guy is Enjolras. He's very soft too, but I'm not allowed to hug him anymore since I wouldn't let go last meeting. Anyways, the guy with the poof and paint is Grantaire, the very tall red head is Feuilly, the really short red head is Jehan, and ummmmm well, the others are inside already or have been banned from the theater."

"I'm sorry, you lost me. Did you say banned?" Eponine tried to register all the information Courfeyrac rambled off.

Courfeyrac gave a rather toothy frown, sucking in through his teeth and then exhaling a long "Yeahhhh. It happened about two gatherings ago. Bossuet is just unlucky and Bahorel, I think you met him once at me and Marius' place, gets in way too many fights for his own good, even if they are for other's good."

Eponine barely looked around as the whole group bustled with such energy that they drew her under the waves faster than she could hold her breath.

The movie was long. A little too long.

Eponine slipped out halfway, partially to stretch, partially to get a refill on both her slushie and popcorn. She wasn't even in line when a small, soft gasp caught her attention.

"Eponine?"

She spun on her heels. From the entrance to the movie she just escaped from revealed a young woman. She looked like a phantom next to the gold-red carpet and peeling wallpaper. Eponine recognized her instantly despite how drastically one can change as they grow up away from you.

"Cosette?!" Eponine held a hand to her head, "I must be going crazy. I'm probably still asleep in the movie."

"It really is you. I never thought you, I..." Cosette smiled, the image of a frail girl came to mind.

"Cosette, I am so sorry." Eponine whispered.

"What for?" The smiled replaced itself with concern.

"I used to be such an asshole to you when we were little, I--"

"Eponine, we were children. We had time to learn and grow. I am sorry I never begged for you two to come with me." Cosette smiled again and took Eponine's hands in her own. "But we are together now."

Eponine relaxed, matching her expression to Cosette's.

"We have a lot to catch up on. I want to hear about your adventures with...wasn't he supposedly a criminal?"

"Oh dear," Cosette sighed, "I have no idea by this point, but I do know I've never been happier. He's inside right now." She pointed behind her. She cleared her throat, "Did you go with anyone?"

"I went with a friend of mine and his roommate's friends...half of his roommate's friends...maybe? They are an odd bunch. Apparently some of them got kicked out of this theater."

"Ohhh, I know who you are talking about. I was there when this poor man got pelted with a bucket of popcorn from the back row. The moment he stood up with the bucket on his head, he was kicked out for being disruptive and some of his friends were not having it." She shook her head. "They really are nice people. I hear they run some sort of club at the college just over there." She waved vaguely to her left.

"Really? Huh, I can see that happening. One of them has a heart bigger than his entire body, but you didn't hear that from me."

"So do you," Cosette squeezed her hands.

"Why are my friends so cheesy?!" Eponine hid her face in her hands, never letting go of Cosette's.

"Yay! We're friends!" Cosette giggled.

"Well, I mean--"

Cosette's laugh filled the air, reminding Eponine of the fairy lights dancing in the wind outside. "Of course we are friends. Eponine, we may not have been the best of friends as children, nor have we seen each other since, but you will always be dear to me. I will do everything in my power to be your friend and stay that way."

"I don't deserve it," Eponine shook her head, "But if you say so, I must be doing something right."

"Oh! We need to trade numbers!" Cosette began to fish for her purse, but Eponine grabbed her hand again.

"My phone is broken. I got it run over by accident."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to head over to where you live. Are you at the college or--"

"Bad idea also."

Cosette tilted her head.

"My apartment is in a really bad neighborhood and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can fend for myself."

"And I don't doubt that, but I don't necessarily mean physically. Until I get a new phone, I don't know how well I could keep you safe from the many, um, vibrant personalities that live near me. I even had Gavroche sleep over at a few friends' houses until it smooths over."

"Gavroche?"

"Wow, I really do have a lot to tell you. More than I thought. He's my little brother and I think I found two more siblings, but I'm unsure."

"Well, how about this: I work at a coffee shop a few streets over. You'd know it when you see it. I work every day except weekends and get off at four. Why don't you come in near the end of my shift and I'll bring you a coffee. You can tell me everything and I'll tell you everything and um..."

"Cosette? Are you um, ahh shit, are you um, ask-asking me out?' Eponine whispered, feeling her face heat up, faltering near the end of her sentence.

"Yes." Cosette nodded her head vigorously.

"It's a date, then." Eponine lost her breath for a moment. Cosette squeezed her hands and let go.

"I'm needed," she whispered, backing into the door and clumsily opening it.

Eponine followed after, thankful for the darkness masking the blush on her face. She locked eyes with Cosette as she headed down towards the slightly rambunctious group near the front rows. As quickly as she sat down, the movie ended. Eponine barely noticed. She had to be pulled out of the theater by Marius, only for him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Ponine, that's her."

"Who--shit."

"What's wrong? Do you know her?"

"More...more than you think. Marius?"

"Yeah?" he tilted his head almost in the same fashion as Cosette did.

"I'll make this up to you, I swear."

"I don't understand?"

"I may or may not have just made date plans with her...and she's also a childhood friend of mine. Marius? Say something?"

"Ponine? I am so happy for you!" Marius nearly screeched.

"Oh god, you scared me." She clutched her chest.

"Eponine, you never date. Never! Oh my god, you see why I find her so amazing! You need to tell me everything!"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Combeferre walked past them, "Coufeyrac will find out and you will never get a break from any of us."

"Sir, I just want to know how you can have flawless skin and if exposing my entire love life to your group of friends is the only way I can figure out the mystery, I will do it."

Combeferre laughed, "Would you believe me if I said nothing?"

"You can say nothing all you want, but I will find out."

Combeferre laughed and Eponine grinned. And they stepped out into the night.

 


	2. Friends in Strange Places

"I doubt this will keep you from getting sick," a smooth voice laughed from behind Eponine. She swung her legs back and forth through the gap between the balcony and its railing. "And where are your shoes?"

"Leave me and my naked feet alone, Montparnasse." Eponine mumbled, head buried in her arms. She pressed her face against the middle and lower bars of the railing so that her arms rested on the railing and only her nose and eyes were visible through the grate.

"You don't have to tell me.  Luckily, I just so happen to have a beautiful outfit right here for you, with a matching set of jewelry. No?" Eponine heard a soft thud behind her and the cat-like steps of Montparnasse. A sudden feeling of warmth weighed down on her shoulders and back and Montparnasse appeared next to her, feet also dangling through the probably-not-safe-for-children railing. "I even washed it for you."

Eponine said nothing and pulled the fur coat closer, eventually slipping her arms through and zipping it up. Montparnasse took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?"

"No."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and began to tear a cigarette into small pieces. He took out his lighter and lit each piece, dropping them below like pennies down a well. "So, what's got you down?"

"A girl."

"A girl?"

"Yeah," Eponine sighed, staring out into the city skyline, masked by old giants and the brick monstrosity that towered beside her apartment building, abandoned by its makers and the love of families it once knew. Now, it housed criminals and scoundrels alike. Azelma scoffed when she saw it, saying, "It's almost as if home never left." That was a lie. The people inside were much better people than their parents would ever be. Besides, one was sitting right next to her.

"Do I have to pry this out of you or are you going to tell me?" Montparnasse raised an eyebrow.

"She's from my past."

"I can kill her for you."

"What?! No!" Eponine lifted her head up and made an "X" with her hands by her neck rather violently. "No! I like her!"

Montparnasse laughed.

"No, really. She was always so sweet, but Azelma and I were asshole to her all the time because our parents were . She ended up leaving with this guy who I think is her dad or a criminal. The details are sketchy, but she recognized me almost instantly and asked me out on a date."

"That's good."

"No! Because she gets off at four and is free on weekends. I agreed, I mean she's super sweet and is super pretty, but I forgot completely: I work two jobs from seven in the morning to fucking eleven at night. I'm not free on weekends at all and--"

"Quit."

" _ What _ ?" Eponine scrunched up her face, "I can't quit. You  _ know  _ I can't quit. What would I do to keep this place from overflowing with thieves or debt or what have you. What about Gavroche? He's the only family I've got--"

"Hold on. What I'm saying is you could switch jobs to something more flexible. Give yourself at least an hour to see this girl. If you can't work things out, you know I can always provide for you."

"What, like be my sugar daddy?" Eponine looked more confused than before, possibly even angry.

"No.  _ No _ . Let me emphasize that again.  _ NO _ . From the deepest part of me--whether I have a soul or a heart--from the deepest part of my being, my core: I would rather die than be your sugar daddy. I am my own sugar daddy, thank you very much. What I mean is, I can provide you with a job here and there. I'm good at killing. I am very good at killing and getting away with it. I can always provide you with clothes from time to time because you are my friend. Despite popular belief, I care for you and would rather you not die. You are tough, Eponine, and can provide more for yourself and Gavroche than I can, so I am not saying I'm gonna let you freeload off my charity."

"Pffft, you are so lame, but...but that is good advise." Eponine smiled and shook her head.

"I know, I gave it." He handed her a cigarette and she began to rip it up, letting the burning pieces fall to the ground just as Montparnasse did.

"I do have one favor to ask," Eponine crumbled the last piece in-between her forefinger and her thumb.

"Well, I still have many favors to pay off."

"It's not my fault you are so bad at board games."

Montparnasse half-pouted, smiling at the very end of an eye-roll. It was a very complex emotion conveyed through facial features, but Eponine laughed in response.

"I need a phone."

"Why do you need a phone? Didn't you have one a few days ago?"

"Yeah, it got thrown into traffic after fighting over it with Gavroche. I don't blame him, but because of that, I can't be sure he'll be safe."

"I could always watch him. Even from a distance."

"Yeah, I know, it's just a precaution."

"You two are like siblings to me, but if you ever tell anyone I said that I will bury your bodies in the middle of the countryside."

"Awwww, that's so sweet 'Parnasse. Is that before or after you bury Babet in the middle of a college campus during the day?"

"You win." Montparnasse laughed a little, "I'll get you the phone,  _ if  _ you tell me what happened to your shoes."

"If I told you that bitch and his cat, Farquaad, pissed in them and I couldn't get the smell out, would you believe me?"

"Wait, that old guy  _ and  _ his cat pissed in your shoes?"

"No, that's--stop laughing! Hey! Urgggg you are such an asshole."

"I'll get you the phone as soon as I can. Legally, if I can. The last time I stole a phone, it had to be chucked into the Seine."

"Thank you. It means a lot. I just have no time and no money." Eponine sighed.

"I'm your guy, don't worry." Montparnasse stood up, "I've got a gig and some new scarves to acquire, so I'll be off."

"Later," Eponine rose to her feet as well. She gathered the gift bag Montparnasse brought her and went back inside. She never saw him leave.

Eponine lifted a pink blouse from the bag, a lace pattern running across the neckline and just across the sides of the shoulders. It was cute, but a little fancier than her casual wear. Maybe she would wear it on a date with Cosette. If things worked out, that is. Inside the bag there was also a black pencil skirt and shiny heels. Both she could wear any time. Maybe she would save the heels, maybe not. They were awfully nice looking and her sneakers did smell like cat piss, probably headed off towards the closest waste pile. She placed the contents in her drawers and opened the small cloth the was folded at the bottom. A pair of silver stars and a moon necklace, all hollow and smooth like a stencil. Eponine smiled and hid them.

A clang echoed from outside of her door and a feeble knock sounded. She grabbed knife from the kitchen and stepped up to the door. Eponine glanced through the peephole and sighed. The door swung open. "Marius, are you stupid?"

"Maybe, but I come bearing gifts from Combeferre. He said it's contents are secret and you can't open them around anyone." Marius held out a package.

"Suspicious." Eponine gingerly took it and placed it on the counter, next to the knife. "So, tell me, why have you risked your life heading over here?"

"I can't see my best friend?"

"No."

"Well okay then. I came to tell you that your brother got into trouble."

Eponine shifted, as if ready to run out the door.

"He's, he's okay. Don't worry, but Courfeyrac and I ran into him on the streets."

"Why isn't he with you now. What happened?" Eponine gritted her teeth.

"Courf's got him. He's safe," Marius watched Eponine relax a little and he continued, "He told us that the last family he was with was starting to get suspicious and he overheard them talking to other parents over the phone. They were gonna call the cops or social services, maybe even the school. He said it was unclear, so Courfeyrac offered to watch him while I went to you. He said it would be okay in Gavroche stayed with him until things smooth out for you, free of charge. Gavroche is absolutely welcome in our apartment and Courf's great with kids. You don't have to worry and you don't have to pay us back."

"Either I've got supportive friends, or my life's falling apart at the seams. Maybe both." Eponine held her head in her hands for a moment and then ran them through her hair.

"Are you okay? Did something happen with Cosette?"

"No, but if I can't sort out my job problems, I can't even get to see her, let alone tell her I can't. Shit."

"What will you do?"

"Try and find a job with hours I can work with. I'll never be home at this rate, but if things don't work out, I'll quit and take odd jobs."

"Odd jobs?"

"Yeah, nothing to be proud of but the kind that will pay."

"Well, Feuilly runs some sort of bar or restaurant and I overhear him needing hired help. I can talk to Courfeyrac who can talk to him. Courfeyrac seems to have taken a liking from you, so he would have nothing but good things to say to Feuilly. And Feuilly is also really flexible and friendly, so you would have no trouble having a workable schedule."

"There's no way--"

"Connections. If anything has been drilled into my head as a child, it's connections. I happen to have a connection who has more connections than the entirety of Paris combined."

"I'd never be able to repay this favor--"

"Eponine. You'll be  _ fine _ . You would be paid well and you could still do those…” he waved his hand about the air, “odd jobs." Marius smiled like one of those puppies you see jumping up against the window of some houses, eager.

"Okay, but don't meet me here. Meet me at one of my jobs if you get the information. I've got to go anyways. Don't die on your way out,  _ okay _ ?"

"Okay!" Marius laughed and headed for the door. Eponine was serious.

"Wait, Marius?"

"Yeah?" Marius looked behind him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Tell Gavroche I said don't fuck up."

His face went pink, "I will." And out he went.

Her laugh drifted through the air as her attention turned towards the package on the table.

"Okay, what's this?" She inquired to the empty apartment as she opened the box carefully. Eponine unwrapped the bubble-wrap from what appeared to be a mason jar, a moth pattern gracing the lid. She laughed a bit, setting the jar down, and picked up a small index card. " _ Old family recipe. Apply twice a day. Use wisely. Tell no one. Combeferre. _ Ha! I knew he wasn't naturally soft! Jokes on you, now _ I _ will be the softest of them all! Mwahahahaha!"

Eponine threw her fists into the air, doing a mini victory dance before opening the jar and applied the blue substance to her hands and arms. "Smells like peaches." she wondered aloud, smelling her hands and smiling. She glanced at the time and quickly hid her new treasure, putting on her work shoes rather reluctantly. They were too small and smelled like old leather, but at least they didn't smell like cat piss. Things couldn't get worse, were looking up, if in the slightest. 

No, everything was gonna be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I just finished my semester, ate half a can of pringles at one a.m., and read two Shakespeare choice books in one sitting. Needless to say, I am bored and I am BACK.  
> IDK how long this story is gonna be, but definitely more than four pages.


	3. An Indubitable Day

 

 

Eponine buried herself in her new coat, stepping quickly down the alley and towards the light of the busy city. A noise sounded behind her like that damn cat was knocking over potted plants and boxes. She could almost hear footsteps behind her, but she was nearly to the exit and it wouldn't do her any good to turn around and confront anyone. A sharp pain spread in her chest as she coughed. Eponine could almost feel someone breathing down her back. With as much fury as she could muster, she spun on her heels, only to find Farquaad staring at her in the middle of the alley.

She kept on walking.

Her first boss greeted her at the back door of a little antique shop, the snow just beginning to stick to her eyelashes. "There you are," she smiled warmly, "I was just about to send out a search party."

"Sorry I was late. A friend of mine stopped by my apartment unexpectedly and I--"

"That's alright, that's alright. Come on inside and warm up. What a lovely coat. You better be careful. People would  _ kill  _ for a coat like that." Her boss smiled and opened the door for Eponine, letting her go in first and then following after.

"Thank you..." Eponine responded quietly, the pain still stuck in her chest, a similar feeling to eating peanut butter too fast. "But um, why did you wait for me outside in the cold?"

"Because you wanted me to." The woman turned around to face her.

" _ What _ ?" Eponine asked through a cough.

"I'm giving you a raise."

"Oh? Okay..." Eponine still felt like her face would freeze up from the cold that drifted in through the tiny open windows that graced the top of the walls. If there wasn't so much clutter in the back room, she would have locked them shut. She looked away from the windows and found that her boss had disappeared from sight. She shrugged tracing her fingers along the elaborate trim of a hutch and headed towards the front of the store.

Eponine looked up at the pale chandelier, dark and dusty as opposed to lit and still...well, dusty. The natural light streamed in from the large storefront window and remained to do so, for the light switch didn't work. With a sigh, she sat down behind the register on an old leather barstool that was beyond it's use. She could hear the clock ticking behind her and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

From the corner of the store, she heard giggling, as if Gavroche was hiding behind the large dressers, but as the giggling continued, it began to sound more and more like Azelma's, when they were children.

"Hello?" She called out.

The giggling stopped.

"Hello?" She called once more, coughing a bit. It took more effort than she intended to stand up and walk over towards the source of the giggling. She glanced around: no one. 

"Shit. This isn't funny." She huffed and headed back to counter. What was waiting for her, however, was Farquaad.

"Did you follow me here--HEy! What do you have in your mouth! That's  _ mine  _ asshat!" Eponine yelled, lunging at the cat, in it's mouth the silver moon necklace. "How did you even fucking get that. Get back here!"

She chased after the cat for a little bit, but Farquaad was far too fast. Eponine looked around, choosing a wicker basket from one of the shelves. Quietly tiptoeing, she got close to the cat. Eponine reached out and dropped the basket over top of the cat, but not even a clump of black fur was visible when she lifted the basket up. The cat was gone, stealing her necklace with it. In a huff, Eponine walked back to the counter. Someone was fucking with her. All she had this week was bad luck and this? This was just cruel. She sat down once more and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more. No customers, no problem, right?

Eponine glanced behind her and read the large clock: quarter till four. She would give an arm and a leg, perhaps even her coat to see Cosette again. It's been what? Three days since she saw her at the theater? Three days since her heart was pulled in so many different directions? Three days since people decided it would be a grand idea to finally be nice to her or act as if she deserved their kindness.

"Eponine? What are you still doing here? Your shift ended an hour ago." Her boss appeared from behind a stack of worn out sci-fi novels.

"I don't understand? I work until...I...I can't remember." Eponine held her head, the pain in her chest getting worse--sharper. Blinking a few times, she stood up and walked out the door, glancing back in confusion to the empty store. She headed down towards the little theater, watching the snow swirl around the cars as they raced by. Her head turned slightly and the image of Courfeyrac standing behind the glass doors came into view. He gave a bright, dimpled smile and waved to her as she passed. She waved back, almost automatically and kept on walking down the street, occasionally taking a turn here and there.

In the middle of a particularly busy street, she saw a tiny cafe, lit with fairy lights and a dancing snowman in the window. Eponine pressed the cool door and entered the tiny cafe. It was just as Cosette said: she'd know it when she saw it. Cosette ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't think you would come!" She let go of Eponine and stood there, still dressed the same as the first day Eponine saw her.

"Sorry, I had to get things sorted and work. I didn't think I had time in my schedule, but here I am."

"And here you are! I was starting to give up. Come on! Let's go sit down and talk!" Cosette grabbed her hand and led her to one of the round tables in the center of the room.

"I'm  _ so  _ glad you came! He'll be here in a few minutes. I wanted your approval and I mean,  _ now  _ I can get it." Cosette hummed a little.

" _ Who _ ?"

"Who? My boyfriend, silly!" Cosette laughed, "There he is now!" She stood up to greet someone who walked in behind Eponine. Eponine stood up and turned around, only to see Cosette pressing her face to none other than Marius Pontmercy.

" _ Marius _ ? I don't understand." Eponine tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, instead starting another coughing fit.

"Oh, good! You know him! That makes things soooo much easier." Cosette's voice felt almost as sharp as the pain that was now spreading to Eponine's stomach and lower back.

"But three days, _ three days ago _ , you asked me out and Marius, _ you knew _ ." Eponine felt tears sting her eyes.

" _ Three days _ ? Eponine, I haven't seen you in three  _ weeks _ . No one has." Cosette tilted her head, "Why would you expect me to wait for you when you were unreachable."

"This is impossible."

"And yet it's happening." Marius wrapped himself around Cosette. "Maybe you should’ve listened to Azelma."

The pain began to get worse. Eponine felt like she was sweating buckets, staring into the smiling faces of two people she allowed herself to trust.

"Is that  _ blood _ ?" Cosette asked, suddenly horrified. She took a few steps back, Marius blocking her from Eponine. Eponine, on the other hand, looked down at the pink blouse she was wearing, the one Montparnasse gave her. Her coat was gone, probably still at the antique shop. On the shirt, a small red circle began to grow and cling to her body. Eponine backed up into a table, her hand touching something wet. She glanced over to find her hand in a puddle of blood, Farquaad the cat staring at her from on top of the table. Her attention shifted and she looked up at a wall of old gilded mirrors. The entirety of her shirt grew bloody, as if she was the source of all the horror. Eponine looked back in front of her. Cosette and the other occupants of the cafe were gone. Marius stood alone, facing her with the look of concern plastered on his face.

"Eponine?"


	4. Sedum, Yarrow, and Marigolds

"Eponine?" Marius called again and Eponine opened her eyes. She stared up at the spotted beige panels above her, one being painted like the a field of tulips to distract from the bland, empty feeling the pale room gave off. Her head hurt, her body hurt, but the pain and coughing didn't come back. It was all a bad dream, but a bad dream wouldn't have her waking up in a hospital room. She knew where she was, but that wasn't the problem. She wanted to know why she was there, how she was there, and why she felt like she had a hangover.

Marius reached over from his chair and gently touched Eponine's arm and she rolled her head over to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit." Eponine huffed.

"Oh!  _ Good _ ! We can let her go early," a familiar, gruff voice laughed.

"You would know, wouldn't you, R?" Eponine shook her head subtly and looked towards the back of the room. Grantaire took a few steps forward and knelt down next to her.

"I'll have you know that I have been here more out of the rest of these fools. I think I should get into a coma. Maybe then I'll become popular."

"Coma? Sorry, did you say  _ coma _ ?" Eponine frowned.

"'Ponine, do you know what day it is? Or better yet, what do you remember last?"

"I can't really answer either. I remember leaving my apartment, but honestly, I can't tell what was real after that."

"Grantaire, I really don't think you should--"

"Marius, she deserves to know this. Don't be stupid." Grantaire shot Marius a look before sighing, "Eponine, you never made it out of the street. You never made it to work or your second job. You  _ vanished _ . Both jobs ended up firing you. Marius went to your apartment, even  _ broke in _ ."

"You  _ broke  _ into my apartment?!" Eponine screeched. " _ How?! _ "

"I pi-picked the lock. It was easier than I thought," Marius held his hands up in the air.

"Gavroche insisted on going out to find you, but Courfeyrac wouldn't let him go alone, so we all got together and searched the city. Finally, we found you. Bahorel got into another fight and well, he ended up at the hospital you were at. We managed to convince them to transfer you to a better hospital, the one Joly works at, but I didn't, I..." Grantaire swallowed, "I kept thinking ' _ what if _ ' and yeah...I'm just glad you are alright."

"How did I get into a coma for three fucking weeks?" Eponine stared at him, frustrated.

"You were stabbed a bunch of times, eleven, I think, and um, well the blood loss and it's...complicated."

Eponine weakly lifted her hand up and let it gently tap Grantaire on the forehead before falling back down. She stared back at the painting above her. The colors drifted together, dancing in a wind that would forever blow but never move. "I'm really fucked, aren't I."

"Don't worry, we've set up a fundraiser to help pay for the hospitalization and have everything under control." Marius spoke quietly.

"I don't fucking deserve this."

"Hey!" Grantaire crossed his arms, "If you get flowers from Jehan after barely knowing them, then you are doing something  _ very  _ right. You do deserve this. You're in a fucking hospital bed for Christ’s sake."

"Ughhhhhhh" Eponine closed her eyes.

"Speaking of Jehan, where did they go?" Grantaire looked behind him.

"I don't know, but I've got to go now," Marius stood up. "Get better quickly, okay?"

"Ugggggghhhhhh," Eponine looked over at Marius and then laughed. Marius smiled and headed out the door.

"What are you gonna do now?" Grantaire asked, stealing the empty chair Marius abandoned.

"Lie here and wait for the debt and heartbreak to set in."

"Good thing you have a phone now." Grantaire laughed. "Speed things up a bit."

"I have a phone now? No I don't."

"Yeah, your brother dropped it off halfway through my visit." Grantaire handed Cosette a new smartphone and laid the charger on the table beside her.

"Gavroche?"

"No, your older brother. I didn't know you had one. He looks a little like you, I guess, but I just can't see it. Taste in clothes are very similar..."

"Is he still here?"

"Not that I am aware of." Grantaire shrugged as Eponine turned on the phone. "We couldn't crack the code."

Eponine thought hard about what the password could be. She typed in "cigarettes." Then "cigarette." Then she typed in "asshole." Then "brother." Then "Montparnasse." Then it dawned on her. She hissed and typed in "Farquaad," the lock screen fading away to a lovely picture of that damn cat. By lovely, it should be noted that the cat was half blurry, eyes wide and teeth bared. Farquaad could not be caught, dream or reality. She laughed thinking of Montparnasse running around the alley, hunched over trying to take a good picture of the cat, only to corner it and have it lash out at him: a great personal cost.

"Be careful who you give your number to. If it falls into one of the hands of the people I know, you will  _ never  _ have a peaceful day again."

"That is a price, I, despite all warning signs, am willing to pay." Eponine handed her phone to Grantaire, who entered his info. "So, this Jehan, they brought me these flowers?"

"Yeah."

"They are very pretty. I can't help but have a weird feeling though. Does this Jehan have a great sense of fashion?"

"Not in the slightest," Grantaire laughed, "Why?"

"Check any and all dumpsters in the area if you cannot find them." Eponine responded bluntly.

"No need, Jehan is right with me." A shadow passed in the doorway and walked into the light.

"A little fancy of a suit for a hospital. Did I die?" Eponine rolled her eyes, observing Montparnasse's rather elaborate burgundy suit. "You had to remind me about my shoes, didn't you."

"I  _ knew  _ you'd like it!" Montparnasse smiled, then added, "You look like shit."

"Feeling it," Eponine responded. She looked over towards the short redhead that followed close behind him in the most hideous jumper she ever saw. "The flowers are beautiful, Jehan."

"Yay! I'm so glad you liked them!" Jehan rocked back and forth on their feet, "It's sedum, yarrow, and marigolds."

"They are from Jehan's garden," Grantaire added.

"Are you a florist?"

"Oh, no, I just do it for fun." Jehan laughed a little, rubbing the back of their neck.

"You are very talented," Eponine responded, smiling. "They make the room feel a lot... _ brighter _ ."

"Oh shit." Grantaire stood up. "I have a thing. Like, right now."

"A thing?" Eponine laughed a bit.

"Yeah a thing. Jehan, you have a thing too."

"A... _ meeting _ ?" Jehan tilted their head.

"Yeaaaaah, that's what it's called!" Grantaire nodded.

"Riiiight." Jehan clasped their hands together. "I forgot all about it. I got sidetracked. Eponine, I hope you feel better. I'm always willing to come in and change the flowers if you get bored with that. My greenhouse is everyone's greenhouse."

"Thanks, Jehan, I'll be sure to take advantage of that and exploit it." Eponine grinned.

"LAter tater!" Grantaire called before hastily pushing a laughing Jehan out the door. Eponine felt like she was supposed to know why Grantaire was acting like that, but it slipped her mind.

"Oh dear, you are stuck with me. Whatever...shall...you do..." Montparnasse flung himself into the vacant chair.

"Good! Now I can ask you about your relations to Jehan."

"We just met."

"And you tolerated being in the same vicinity, the same room as them despite their choice in attire."

“I got...sidetracked.”

“Uh-huh.”

"Oh, would you look at the time," Montparnasse got up and slipped out of the room.

"This is revenge for the cat!" Eponine called back, relaxing a little as the quiet set in. She closed her eyes, only opening them when she thought she heard the voice of an angel.

"See papa, I told you she was here. You go on ahead, I will follow in a little bit."

"Cosette?" Eponine looked over at the figure sitting by her beside. "Shit, I must have died."

"No, no, this it real. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I'm sorry I've been sleeping for three weeks." Eponine frowned. "I just keep fucking things up with you, don't I?"

"It's alright." Cosette grasped Eponine's arm. "I was worried, of course, but I knew I'd see you again. Was it a car accident?"

"I got stabbed."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, not far from my apartment at all. Good news though, I have a phone now and am with you right now. And, as an added bonus, I have been fired from both of my jobs, so I am free whenever."

"Oh,  _ Eponine _ , that's terrible."

"See, that's where it gets weird. I think the offer still stands, but a friend of mine is getting me a job with one of his friends, and all of their mutual friends and then some kept visiting me and acting like they care. Either I'm still in a coma or the world's gone mad and I've made like twenty friends simultaneously at that theater."

"The one we met at?"

"Yup."

"Eponine?"

"Yep?"

"Can I visit you everyday until you get better?" Cosette stared down at her hands.

"Cosette?"

"Yeah?"

"You can visit me everyday and long after that." Eponine felt her face grow a bit red.

"I will. I'll have to convince my papa, but I will." Cosette lit up.

A man called Cosette from the hallway, out of view of the room. She sighed and stood up, sticking her tongue out a bit.

"I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow."

"I'll be here. Ah, wait. Can you add yourself to my contacts?" Eponine handed her the phone.

"Here you go," Cosette said, handing it back. "Bye."

She disappeared through the door. It was quiet for a moment, broken by speedy footsteps. Cosette skidded to a halt by Eponine's bed.

"I forgot to give you something!"

"What is it?" Eponine looked up. The answer was a pair of hasty lips on her own, breathless and sweet.

"Bye!" Cosette called again, beet red and racing out the door again.

Eponine figured she should get stabbed more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there may be seven or eight chapters now. Wow.


End file.
